


I spy with my little eye

by brightest_stars



Series: St Patrick's Day Event — brightest_stars submissions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's St Patrick's Day Event, Cute Kids, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, IT'S SO SWEET, It will rot your teeth, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: SFW Prompt 4. “I spy something green”Just a cute morning in bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: St Patrick's Day Event — brightest_stars submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I spy with my little eye

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Prompt 4. “I spy something green” for the Coven St Patrick's Day Event.
> 
> It was gonna be Bellamione, but then a certain few people spent all day talking about Andy and I couldn't get her out of my head - you know who you are!
> 
> [Linky link to the discord](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ)

The first thing Hermione feels this particular summer morning is a knee in her liver. She grunts and rolls away from the small and pointy limbs once she hears her girlfriend hushing the child. Hermione doesn’t need to wake up yet.

Not long later — in her dozing state, it could’ve been a few minutes or a few hours, she really doesn’t know — Hermione is pulled closer to wakefulness by hysterical toddler giggles and hushing.

“I spy with my little eye… something yellow!” Andromeda whispers. Hermione can hear the grin in her voice.

Teddy erupts into giggles again. The bed bounces as Teddy tosses himself onto his grandmother, who huffs when he lands on her, and tries to shush him.

“Shhh, Teddy. Remember we can only stay in bed if we’re quiet like mice so Hermione can sleep.”

“Uh huh,” Teddy whispers loudly, followed by a squeaky giggle.

Hermione mumbles and rolls over, shuffling closer to Andromeda and Teddy. Andy’s arm wraps around her shoulders and draws her close. Light blinds Hermione as she cracks open her eyes. It takes a few blinks for her to acclimate to the light.

Teddy scrambles onto Hermione’s torso with a wide smile. “Mione! Mione!”

“Mornin, Teds.” Hermione smiles at him and hugs him close for as long as he will allow — which isn’t long these days.

“We playin’ I spy!”

“Hmm. Is it my turn?” Hermione asks.

Andromeda kisses her temple and whispers, “good morning, love.” Hermione squeezes her hand in response.

“Yeah!” Teddy shrieks. Andromeda and Hermione both flinch at the pitch of the three-year-old’s voice.

“Righto. Let’s see… I spy with my little eye… something….  _ green _ .” Hermione says slowly, a smile curving at her lips as she watches Teddy fizz with anticipation.

As soon as the word  _ green _ comes out of her mouth, Teddy’s hair flashes from daffodil yellow to grass green, and he collapses down against Hermione, giggles falling from his little lips.

“It’s me! It’s my hair!” He screeches, shaking with hysteria. “It’s green, Mione!

“Oh, so it is, Teddy! You’ve got it in one!” Hermione applauds, squeezing Teddy close again until he wriggles back to Andromeda and the whole game starts all over again.

Hermione presses closer to Andromeda, kissing her gently on the pulse point on the pale column of her neck. “Love you, Andy,” she whispers against her skin.

Andromeda looks away from Teddy’s face, framed by fuschia hair, and meets Hermione’s hazel eyes with her own dark brown. “I love you too, darling.” She leans in and captures Hermione’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

  
  



End file.
